


musical love

by emeraldaaa



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Angst, Cute, Ever - Freeform, Fluff, Killugon - Freeform, Leopika supremacy, M/M, No Smut, Singer AU, Soulmate AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, college gon, gon doesn't know who he is, i cant write smut so no, inspired by a tiktok, killua and gon are soulmates, killua is a singer, killugon supremacy, leopika - Freeform, popstar killua, small angst, zoldyck fam is famous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldaaa/pseuds/emeraldaaa
Summary: au where you can hear when your soulmate sings in the back of your head but its hxh
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 50
Kudos: 180





	1. the first time

**Author's Note:**

> I GOT INSPIRED BY A TIKOK HKEKEFKSs  
> IT WAS AMAZING AND ITS ART WAS AMAZING AND IT WAS PERFECt  
> IF YOU KNOW IT PLZ LINK IT IN THE COMMENTS <3 THE CREATOR SPOKE A LANGUAGE OTHER THAN ENGLISH THO
> 
> povs do switch between chapters or in the middle of a chapter(you'll know when it does cause ill tell u;) )
> 
> im not in chorus and im not familiar with all the singing techniques and stuff and...yeah...SO SORRY DJFASKD

Killua Zoldyck, a popstar with quite a big platform, despite not being shown to the public until recently. He remembered the first time he had heard his soulmate sing, it was a sweet melody playing in the back of his head during elementary school. The voice was soft, but held strong emotion. He had teared up in the middle of a math test, just by listening to the tune. He was sure his soulmate had heard him sing plenty of times, as his family was quite famous for their songs, but Killua had been kept a secret. His mother would say she was getting him ready to show off to the crowd and that he had so much potential to become a top singer. But, he didn't mind being kept a secret, he was rather introverted after all.

Actually, it was because of the first time he heard his soulmate's voice that he tried harder and harder, beginning to open up to the idea of being released to the public. Killua believed that it would help him find his soulmate, it was funny. He never really believed in the soulmate thing, but when he had heard his future lover's voice, he had already fallen in love. The voice actually had a more masculine tone to it, which didn't surprise Killua all that much, as he had suspected he was homosexual. 

The other times he heard the voice of his soulmate, it was just as pleasant. Sometimes, Killua believed that if he hears his soulmate's voice that day, he would have good luck. Gosh, he had fallen hard for a VOICE. But, it wasn't like any other voice he had heard before. It was pure, raw talent, Killua was sure. He wondered if he would be able to contact his soulmate through singing, if he just writes what he wants to say in a song. Pulling out a piece of paper and pencil from his desk, he began scribbling down random conversation starters. He wondered how he would fit this in a song without it sounding weird. In the end, he trashed it all. Instead, he just sang out of frustration,

"Hey, can you hear me~?" Killua tried to start, voice cracking out of awkwardness. He coughed, embarrassed. Then he heard it, the sweetest voice he had ever heard in his life.

"I wonder if you're talking to me," the voice had responded, soft as ever, yet sounding so unsure. Killua blushed, he was whipped for a voice. Humming to the melody his soulmate had created, he pondered what to ask. For starters, he should probably confirm that he was in fact talking to his soulmate.

"Mhm~," he dragged the last syllable to last longer than what was probably normal before continuing, "What's your name?" He waited for a response, excited to give a name to the wonderful voice.

"Gon...F-R-E-E-C-C-S," the voice responded, spelling out his last name, sounding more confident. The name was simple, yet Killua had never heard of it before. He smiled to himself. When Gon asked for his name, he playfully avoided the question on purpose, as much as he wanted to meet Gon, he wanted to build a relationship with him without him knowing about his identity for a little bit.

This is where his life with his soulmate, Gon, begins.


	2. phone numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blast to the past for gon's pov of when he hears killua ekekkeke
> 
> and then they exchange phone numbers >///<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohHH yeahhh this was kinda an excuse to try out a chatfic chapter next kekekkekke

Gon Freeccs was about 10 years old when he had first realized that he had fallen in love with a voice. He knew about the stories of hearing your soulmate sing for the first time, but now he's experienced it, he thinks the sensation isn't given anywhere near enough love in the retellings of how people met their soulmates, or maybe it's just his soulmate who has a lovely voice. Smiling to himself, he now realizes he has actually been hearing his soulmate's voice consistently from when he was about 5 years old, but never really took into account that it was a real person singing in the back of his mind(until now that is).

Now that's he's 18, he's just always enjoyed the songs that played in his head, never really thinking about actually contacting the person on the other side. Until one night, in his dorm room while he was drawing, the voice of his soulmate seemed to ask him a question very awkwardly, he/she didn't continue, so it probably wasn't a full song. Gon wanted to confirm that it was a message that was meant for him, so he quietly let a verse slip through his lips,

"I wonder if you're talking to me," he had intoned. The sweet voice on the other side had piped up again, confirming that the question was for him, then asked his name. After responding, he had repeated the question back to the mystery person, but never got a clear answer.

That was all a week ago, now their little interactions have become less awkward, but they don't sing as much to each other anymore, as they had each other's phone numbers now. Gon was relieved for this, since they were no longer exchanging awkward verses, back and forth. Then he realized he had no idea what to put as the contact name.

"Hey~ mystery voice, what do I put as your name?" Gon said in a singsong voice.

"Hmm, what about...K?" they responded, Gon was skeptical about not being able to put a specific name on the voice of his soulmate, but didn't press further. Saving the contact as "K💕", he put his phone away before heading to his first class of the day, which took place in the afternoon.

Once he had breezed past his first two classes, it was break time. There he met up with his two friends, Kurapika and Leorio, who were each other's soulmate, always complaining about how bad one or the other sang, jokingly. When they had first heard Gon's voice, they gaped, and simultaneously said they envied his soulmate, and how he or she didn't have to listen to earrape whenever he sang, but the "voice of an angel" instead, while both eyeing eachother accusingly. Grinning at his friends, he easily slipped into their conversation about their favorite artists.

"Killua Zoldyck is AMAZING, he's literally the same age as Gon, but his music slaps!" Leorio gave his companions a toothy-grin, obviously confident that they would agree.

"Mm, sure, okay he's not bad," Nodding his head in approval, Kurapika agreed.

"Who's Killua Zoldyck?" Gon asked, genuinely curious. His friends widened their eyes as him, before opening their mouths to speak.

"Gosh Gon, for someone with an amazing voice, you know nothing about the music industry," Kurapika remarked first.

"You know what, I won't answer your question, just come to one of his concerts with Kurapika and me," Leorio interrupted before Gon could retort to Kurapika's comment. Nodding his head, Gon agreed, not wanting to be left out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're gonna meet soon?  
> maybe😳✨


	3. texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> killua and gon text eachother for the first time (;
> 
> kekeekek
> 
> killua just woke up and gon is in class kefklsd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW YOU WANTED THE "oh." MOMENT BUT DW ITS COMING, I JUST NEED A LITTLE MORE BUILDUP IN THEIR RELATIONSHIP AND I WANTED TO WRITE A CHATFIC FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER SO PLZ TAKE THIS, MY APOLOGIES ITS TOTALLY COMING
> 
> also this is in killua's perspective so that's why his contact name is his name fkse

_Killua to gon hehe_

9:35

**Killua** : e 

**Killua has deleted a message**

**gon hehe** : e

**Killua** : SDJF sorry omgsdf i meant to turn off my alarm

**gon hehe** : how does trying to turn off ur alarm open up ur dms with me, we havent even texted each other yet ((;

**Killua** : OK well MAYBE i was wondering what to text u last night

**gon hehe** : all u had to type was "e" ;)

**Killua** : i dIDNT KNOw tHAT

Killua sighed, finally happy to have started some sort of conversation. It was surprisingly comfortable and easy to text his soulmate once they had actually started talking. He now loved Gon's voice AND his texting style, as it made him feel like he was actually talking to a normal person his age. Usually when he texted his family, they all responded with perfect grammar and the minimal words needed, which made him shiver.

**gon hehe** : weLL now you know, ANYWAYS

**Killua** : anyways what

**gon hehe** : let's get to know eacohhter(:<

**Killua** : eacohhter

**gon hehe** : omg ok first thing i learned about is that my soulmate is an absolute bully

Killua felt his cheeks warm up, though he had already gotten used to people calling him his soulmate(his fangirls, sometimes boys), it felt nicer and...different, because Gon was saying it to him. Smiling, he typed a response.

**Killua** : im literlalY NOT

**gon hehe** : literlaly

**Killua** : omg ur not any better

**gon hehe** : ill have u know, im an absolute angel

**gon hehe** : FIDDLYSTICKS, OKAY I HAVE TO GO S MY PROFERESORER IS GIVING MEA SITNKY SIEYE

**Killua** : DFS i didnt understand half of that sentence BUT OK BYE

Reluctantly, Killua closed out of his messages. Getting up from his bed, he looked at his calendar. Right, he had a concert in about two weeks. He wondered the chances of his soulmate knowing who he is and possibly even coming to his concert. Smiling at the thought of Gon again, he realized he didn't know a single thing about what he looked like and was craving to. But, he guessed Gon had it worse, not even knowing Killua's name.

He'd tell him one day, after all, how could they meet without knowing each other's names?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DWDKas  
> chatfics make me happy  
> I CANT WRITE CHATFICS THIS IS SO BAD HAHDSHFAS
> 
> omg sorry this was kinda short
> 
> ALSO I JUST WANNA SAY UR COMMENTS AND KUDOS MAKE ME FEEL VALID AND HAPPY AND GIVES ME MOTIVATION EKFKSDN THANK U FOR UR SUPPORT EVEN THOUGH IM A NOOB WRITEIR


	4. they're WHAT?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gon makes a groupchat with pika, leorio, and killua
> 
> killua finds out they're coming to his concert and *panik attack*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO KILLUA AND GON LIKE REALLY MEET NEXT CHAPTER SO BE READY FOR THAT  
> also this is like a week after they first started texting and so they know a little more about eachother's hobbies and personalities and habits and stuff

**gon has made a groupchat**

**gon has named the groupchat "soulmate tingz**

**gon has named K💕 "meow"**

**gon has named pika "cosplayer"**

**gon has named layoreo "substitute dad"**

**cosplayer** : gon im not a cosplayer. also, who's meow?

 **meow** : thats me whoever tf u is

 **gon** : OK BUT YOU HAVE THOSE RED CONTACTS THAT YOU WEAR AnD LIKE ONLY COSPLAYERS WEAR THOSE

 **gon** : ALSO U DRESS LIKE REALLY TRADITIONALLY??? honestly u look like a cosplayer without even trying

 **meow** : yo gon, who r these people

 **gon** : OH OKKO SO LIKE- wait whats UR name though

 **substitute dad** : YOU DONT EVEN KNOW THEIR NAME 

**meow** : so like im not gonna tell u my name YET

 **gon** : OK WELL WHATEVER hes my soulmate

 **cosplayer** : that's one shady soulmate you got there.

 **substitute dad** : ya bruh who doesnt tell their soulmate their name 🧎♀️

 **meow** : omg f u all

 **gon** : right? TELL US UR NAME

 **cosplayer** : is your soulmate like some wanted criminal

 **substitute dad** : is he like famous or something

 **meow** : im very famous tyvm

 **cosplayer** : cap 🙄✋

 **gon** : OK STOP ANYWAYS i call him K, THESE R MY FRIENDS AKA MY SUBSTITUTE MOM AND DAD

 **substitute dad** : im obviously the dad as u can tell

 **cosplayer** : gon, i may look feminine, but leorio would totally be the mom

 **gon** : ur so right

 **meow** : LMAOFDS

**gon has named substitute dad "substitute mom"**

**substitute mom has named gon "country boy"**

**country boy** : IM NOT A COUNTRY BOY GET IT RIGHT 🦍🦧

 **substitute mom** : AND IM NOT THE MOM

**cosplayer has named country boy "ribbit"**

**ribbit** : thank u pika 🐸

 **meow** : ok soo like mom is leorio and then cosplayer is pika??

 **cosplayer** : kurapika***

 **substitute mom** : but i pika-t u ;) (i peak at u)

 **meow** : BYE 💀

 **ribbit** : STOP

 **cosplayer** : no❤️

 **substitute mom** : ok so like lets see if ur little SOULMATE over there has good taste

 **cosplayer** : so whos ur favorite uhh music artist

 **meow** : gon <3

 **cosplayer** : approved

 **substitute mom** : GON U SHOULD LITERALLY BECOME A SINGER

 **ribbit** : no f u im a shy boy >////<

 **cosplayer** : lies ur attention span is so short 

**substitute mom** : OK BUT LIKE ACTUALLY bro whos ur fav music artist

 **meow** : killua zoldyck

Killua snickered, laughing at his own little joke.

 **ribbit** : BRO WHO IS THAT LITERALLY PIKA AND LEORIO TALKED ABOUT HIM A WEEK AGO??? LIKE BRUVHF

Killua widened his eyes, Gon didn't know him? His friends did though. Killua smiled, maybe Gon _wouldn't_ treat him differently if he knew who he was. Though smiling warmly at the idea of being able to talk to Gon without hiding his identity, he dismissed it rather quickly, not wanting to take any chances. Fighting the temptation to meet Gon, he decided to keep quiet about it for a bit longer.

 **cosplayer** : gon i love u but literally u live under a rock 🗿

 **substitute dad** : ya anyways ur coming to his concert with us anyway

Killua furrowed his eyebrows, biting his lips. They're **WHAT**? Coming to his concert? He reread the message over and over, panicking at the thought of knowing that somewhere in the crowd, is where his soulmate would be standing. He suddenly felt an extra layer of pressure, of course because he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Gon, but also because he thought he would be able to keep himself a secret for a bit longer. Looking back down on the screen, he typed a quick excuse.

 **meow** : cool, um anyways i have to go my mom's calling me

Killua rolled his eyes, his mom most likely wouldn't ever request for him unless she felt a need to "sharpen his skills", which really meant making him practice repeatedly until his throat burned. Reading their goodbyes, he put away his phone. He was definitely nervous and unsure of what to do, but he decided that since meeting his soulmate was inevitable anyways, he would at least try to make Gon's first experience at his concert a night to remember. He pushed all the pessimistic thoughts to the back of his mind, instead wondering about what Gon looked like and what his normal speaking voice sounded like. He wondered what having someone for yourself felt like. Maybe meeting Gon wasn't going to wound up being a bad thing after all. Suddenly a new wave of motivation surged over him and he quickly made his way to the empty studio room in his house, his mind set on Gon having a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally cant write chatfics  
> ill just stick to reading them  
> im more of a paragraph kind of gal ;)
> 
> OKAY ANYWAYS THANK U FOR UR SWEET COMMENTS SO I CAN GET THESE CHAPTERS OUT DAILY  
> I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER KEKEKEKFKED
> 
> also if u cant tell im bad at slow burns


	5. gon's realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leorio, kurapika, and gon go to killua's concert
> 
> gon is surprised  
> and petty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the moment you've all been waiting for
> 
> oh and their povs switch so have a lookout for that

GON POV:

Gon looked over at his closet, hoping to find something decent to wear for the upcoming concert(which was actually in an hour). He had never been particularly meticulous about his appearance, but he suspected dressing too casually would make him look like he didn't actually want to be there, which wasn't the vibe he was going for. Mostly because his friends had been so set on bringing him to the concert, he didn't want to look like he just threw on something random and left the house. Running his fingers through multiple shirts, he picked out a dark green graphic-tee, as it seemed fitting to be concert attire. Anticipating cold weather, he also draped a loose, black jacket over his shoulders. Slipping his arms through the holes, he felt satisfied for the top half of his outfit. As for the pants, Gon found a comfortable pair of dad jeans. Staring at himself in the mirror, he felt satisfied with what he had put together. Checking the time, he had realized about 20 minutes had passed. Not sparing a glance at his gravity-defying hair, he moved out of the dormitory, half-expecting Kurapika and Leorio to already be waiting for him outside, and sure enough they were. 

The car ride lasted about 30 minutes, which mostly contained conversation between the two soulmates in the front seats, but Gon wasn't paying attention, nor was he feeling left out. His soulmate had begun singing and it was a song that unconsciously made Gon feel excited for _something_ , whatever it was. Once he got out of the car, he was instantly glad he had brought a jacket, as it was quite cold. The stars decorated the sky, but Gon was looking at the building in front of them instead. It was quite large and had colored lights flashing through the windows. He could hear excited chatter from the people around them entering.

Seeing Leorio being so enthusiastic about something was comforting for Gon, since his friend usually was stressed with the amount of assignments he had(after all, he was an aspiring doctor). Trailing behind his friends, the trio entered the building. Once they gave their tickets to a receptionist, they scurried into the room where the concert would be taking place, feeling the eyes of the security guards on them. They were about 5 minutes early at this point, but that didn't matter much. The space was already quite packed, but nobody was on stage yet. Whoever Killua Zoldyck was, he had quite a fanbase. Gon no longer wondered why Leorio and Kurapika had looked at him with disbelief when he had admitted that he didn't know of the popstar. Easily making his way into the conversation the other two were having, the remaining 5 minutes before showtime passed by quickly. Before he knew it, the lights had turned off. Despite not being able to see very well, the ambience of the room was exhilarating and Gon felt himself looking forward to seeing what would take place next.

The stage lights had flashed on, lighting up a certain part of the stage. That's when a certain snow-white haired boy seemed to step in the spotlight. The crowd immediately began to cheer. _This must be Killua_ , Gon thought to himself, observing the boy. He remembered Leorio saying they were the same age, which made sense. The boy was actually quite pretty and his smile was definitely confident in a sweet kind of way. Killua seemed to be scanning his deep blue eyes over the crowd, looking for someone or something in particular, but as if to no avail, he instead began to smile and wave at the crowd in general. Soon, he signaled the crowd to quiet down, which took longer than expected. As the music began to start, he saw two people in the shadows of the stage playing instruments. Killua himself had begun placing down his fingers on the fretboard of a bass guitar. Then he started to sing, which is when the crowd began cheering again. Despite the noise around him, Gon seemed to be able to hear it clearly. Looking over at Leorio and Kurapika, he wondered why they looked like they were straining their ears, after all the crowd didn't seem to drown out the singer's voice. In fact, it sounded like it was in his head. Furthermore, this voice was oddly familiar to him. More familiar than a random song that had played on the radio once or twice, it's like-,

Gon's thought process was cut off as people on the stage raised their hands to quiet the crowd down, **again**. Once they were able to clearly hear the main singer's voice, Gon felt like he could hear two voices rather than just one. Like it was echoing in his mind and playing in real life at the same time-

_oh._

Gon's eyes were suddenly fixated on Killua, as he began putting the pieces together. 

"Call me K."

" _ **K** illua Zoldyck_."

" _i'm very famous tyvm_."

A sudden blush crept up Gon's neck, whipping his head to look at Leorio and Kurapika, he saw they were immersed in the performance. Not wanting to bother them, he kept his mouth shut. Shaking off the unbelievable realization, he settled on just losing himself in the performance like the people around him. He knew this song, his soulmate had first sung it months ago, then began to seemingly repeat it more this past week(which must have been practice for this concert). He began to sing along to the song(when he did, Killua visibly snapped his head up). 

"Gon, you know this song?" Leorio whispered over the music. Smiling mischievously, Gon stopped singing to hum in response. Looking back at Killua, he realized that the singer was now actively looking through the crowd, most likely looking for Gon. Wanting to pay him back for the times he never told Gon his identity, Gon didn't make any big gestures or anything, instead he just danced with his friends like everyone else in the room(he was petty like that). 

The concert ended an hour later, leaving Gon happy. Leorio and Kurapika(mostly Leorio) was buzzing about how Killua could never disappoint him when it came to music, while Kurapika was silently agreeing. He had seen Killua rapidly ask one of the female guards for something once the concert was over, but he wasn't sure what. Just as the trio was making their way out of the building, the same exact guard had pulled them aside, showing their own tickets to them, asking if these were their names. The three friends nodded warily, unsure of what was going to happen next, then the guard asked them to simply follow her. Not wanting to defy the guard's orders, they cautiously trailed behind him, back into the concert room. On to the stage. Behind the curtains. Gon suddenly felt nervous, was he actually going to talk to Killua? Shaking off his worry, he put on a smile. His father was Ging Freeccs, he wasn't unfamiliar with being associated with famous people. But, this was his soulmate-

"KILLUA?" Leorio gasped. Gon flickered his eyes over to the boy the guard was leading them to. Their eyes locked, but Killua quickly looked away, his cheeks tinted pink. It was really cute, but Gon wasn't going to say this out loud.

"Are these who you wanted?" the girl asked. Killua muttered something, then the guard nodded and walked away.

"Uh, so are you Kurapika, Leorio, and...Gon?" Killua paused for a brief moment before saying Gon's name. The three of them nodded, Leorio out of shock, Kurapika out of suspicion, and Gon out of happiness. Killua seemed to take note that Gon's friends were confused, then pulled out his phone, typing something into it. The three friends got a notification.

**10:23 PM**

**meow** : yo its me killua

Leorio and Kurapika stared at Killua, their jaws dropped. Gon laughed at their reactions and Killua joined him, making Gon feel even happier.

KILLUA POV:

This was it. His guard would be bringing Leorio, Kurapika, and Gon to him soon(hopefully). Taking a deep breath, he heard multiple footsteps walking toward him.

"KILLUA?" A masculine voice gasped out loud, startling Killua. Looking up, he saw four faces. One was his guard, Canary. The other three faces were unfamiliar, but he could guess who was who immediately. Kurapika must have been the boy with shoulder-length hair, since his clothing style and feminine features were mentioned in the groupchat. Between the other two, Killua's eyes immediately landed on the boy with simple honey-colored orbs, but it felt like they were the most alluring pair of eyes Killua has ever seen. He'd be damned if it was actually the old-looking man that called out his name who was his soulmate.

"Are these who you wanted?" Canary asked. Killua responded with a small yes, before dismissing her. 

Though already knowing who they were, Killua wanted confirmation. He asked them if their names were the names that he had called for, and they all nodded. Looking at the confused faces of Leorio and Kurapika, he internally smirked. Pulling out his phone, he opened his messages. Opening their groupchat, he typed.

**10:23 PM**

**meow** : yo its me killua

Hearing their phone notifications, he waited. Once they realized what the text said, Kurapika and Leorio gaped, which caused Gon to laugh. His laugh was music to Killua's ears and his breath hitched before joining in on the laughter. After giving them a moment to shake off their initial shock, Killua invited them to have dinner with him, hoping to get closer to them in person(or more specifically one boy in particular). Leorio widened his eyes, accepting immediately. Though Kurapika seemed more hesitant, he agreed as well. Gon just gave him a warm smile and a slight nod, which made Killua's cheeks warm up. During the car ride to a private diner near by, Gon and Killua were able to engage themselves in a conversation about dumb/irrelevant things quite quickly(much to his delight). Gon was already everything he could ever want and they haven't even known eachother that long.

Killua now understood why the universe chose Gon to be his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u like this omg i had to get used to paragraphs again after the last two chapters of chatfics kekeke  
> NOW THEY MET  
> and i love petty gon <3333333
> 
> ill probably end this fic here, so yall can have an open ending kekekeke  
> unless you want me to continue?? :0

**Author's Note:**

> OKAYY THIS IS DONEE!!!!  
> i might continue this with one-shots regarding this fic but idk not sure yet  
> depends on what u guys want cuz i might start a whole 'nother fic
> 
> ALSO THIS WAS THE BEAUTIFUL TIKTOK THAT INSPIRED IT ALL https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJuMHya9/


End file.
